


Get It

by bbuing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Butt Plugs, Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, Creampie, Dom Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Hair-pulling, Idol Choi Beomgyu, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mirrors, Porn with Feelings, Rapper Choi Yeonjun, Sub Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, brief come eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbuing/pseuds/bbuing
Summary: Choi Beomgyu’s new lead single ‘Get It’ is finally out and it’s spicier than kimchi! Different from his mellow debut with ‘Maze In The Mirror’, Beomgyu now sings about how he lights a fire in his partner’s heart by playing dangerous, exciting games that benefit their fiery relationship in the long run. Beomgyu looks —and sounds— like a hot villain in the video clip, from his chic eyes and cold smile to vocals that had us on our knees! ClickHEREto check out South Korea’s sweetheart...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: TXT BONKFEST





	Get It

**Author's Note:**

> thanks pristin v for releasing the song of the decade and my beomgyu inspiration for this fic: [get it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-z3iyydFevQ). i hope the requester enjoys my attempt at their prompt!! it hasn't been betaed and all mistakes are mine.

It was past 7 PM on a Friday, and Yeonjun wanted to taste freedom.

He blinked at the computer screen, the nightlife buzzing through his noise-canceling headphones. The rapper had worked on beats for his new project the entire day, downing cups of bitter coffee and slaving away on his keyboard. By the time the sun went down all he wanted to do was to get home with his boyfriend and enjoy the weekend ahead of them, as domestic as that sounded. The burn-out feeling had started to settle over his shoulders, and it convinced him to stop for the night and go find Beomgyu. He knew he wouldn’t get anything else done, not after daydreaming about cuddling with the other on the couch.

Yeonjun did the most sensible thing, double-saving his files before sending a copy to his team, knowing it could wait until Monday. However, his job wasn’t all finished and he had to check the news for the night. The rapper had the habit of keeping tabs on the country before clocking out, as by that time most things had been already reported about during the day. Taking work home was against the rules, a common ground they had agreed on one year into their relationship. They left their worries behind as they stepped out of their agency’s building, and Fridays were even more precious to them in that regard.

The green website was simple to navigate, Yeonjun easily skimming over the sections he never bothered to read about. He quickly found the button that took him to the segment he needed to check on, the music section. As an artist and producer himself, Yeonjun had to keep tabs on the musical acts within the industry.

It didn’t take long for the screen to load, and when it did, he all but gasped with a fluttering heart. His eyes focused on the pretty face he knew all too well staring right back at him. There, with bold letters and bold gaze, was Choi Beomgyu — Yeonjun’s life partner for the last four years — and his new single, the highlighted act in that section.

He took it all in, from the way Beomgyu’s lips curled into a seductive smile to the dark, deep eyes Yeonjun could never say no to. Nothing else that happened on the music scene that day ever made it into Yeonjun’s brain, it just wouldn’t. His boyfriend had just dropped a new song out of nowhere with a concept that had Yeonjun’s rational thoughts melting.

Beomgyu had seemed to abandon the boy-next-door image from his debut days, the conceptual shift as shown on his pictures new and exciting. He looked intense, deathly gorgeous instead, nothing like the pure charm he had displayed until then.

Stunned, Yeonjun couldn’t hamper the curiosity brimming inside, the aesthetic he posed in making Yeonjun’s heart go haywire. The aura was different from his ‘baby bear’ days, the nickname given to him by the media. It made Yeonjun realize how any concept would work well with the younger, with his image being so flexible and easy to work with. Beomgyu’s beauty would fit in any mold and the proof was just before Yeonjun’s eyes. He managed to get around to clicking on the link but then his phone vibrated next to him, startling Yeonjun from his stupor. He flipped the device up, and a message from Beomgyu greeted him as if the other just knew he had been drooling over by the rapper.

**babyu 19:17**

𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 𝚟𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚘, 𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚐! 🤪🤪😇 𝚋𝚊𝚖𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝… 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝. 𝚒’𝚖 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 ㅋㅋ

Yeonjun tilted his head, lower lip caught in a bite as his eyes scrutinized the taunting text. The clock showed him the time, and he knew that Beomgyu was still practicing in his studio a few floors up, waiting for Yeonjun. Living together as well as being label mates worked in their favor more often than not, but tonight the younger would have to wait a little longer.

He chose to ignore Beomgyu’s audacious message to watch his video clip and find out what that teasing was really about. His thumb pressed the spacebar key without even reading the accompanying piece written by the journalist. Yeonjun was that eager to scratch the Beomgyu-induced itch under his skin, the surprise factor thrumming in his veins. He didn’t know what to expect, but he felt thirsty already.

The rapper got as comfortable as he could on his studio chair after spending all his working hours sitting on it, and fixed the headphones over his ears. Having Beomgyu smirk up at the camera had his heart beating insanely fast, a weak reaction, so used to his bright grins and cheeky pouts. He also adjusted the settings, wishing to see Beomgyu’s gorgeous everything in high definition. It’d never compare to the male’s beauty in real life, but Yeonjun trusted the technology enough to have it capture his boyfriend’s visuals well.

This Beomgyu through the screen was almost as breathtaking as the one Yeonjun woke up to every morning, that was for sure.

And then the video started. His eyes widened in surprise, he screen going from their bubbly company’s logo to a dark, blood-red wall, the contrast striking enough. The switch of concepts had the sweet, lovely Beomgyu and his acoustic guitar now embracing the dark makeup and wicked expression. It had Yeonjun’s breath picking up, knowing that only Beomgyu could have this effect on him, even after all this time. The sound remained a mystery as the setting changed, but Yeonjun knew it’d be heaven to his ears. Everything was up to his standards so far, and Beomgyu never disappointed, either as an artist or as his lover.

He eyed appeasingly as Beomgyu finally showed up on his screen. His blonde hair was styled into golden locks, highlighting his lovely eyes beyond words, and a sly smile rested on his pink lips. His facial features stood out the most in all black, his face adorned with bold eyeliner and black eyeshadow, cheeks dusted with red blush. He looked alive and intense, his outfit hugging his body in ways that Yeonjun gaped at. The rapper almost drooled twenty seconds in, ignoring the way his phone kept on vibrating by his side, probably his team checking on the files sent. He just could not focus on anything else but Beomgyu on his screen.

Beomgyu’s thin legs went on for days in tight tights, his torso constricted by a black long-sleeved shirt that elongated his arms beautifully. He had been working on achieving a slim body this time around, as his previous attempts at bulking up had been in vain due to his poor appetite. The singer looked elegant and powerful as he strutted toward the camera, lips biting around the lyrics of his new song.

This side of his boyfriend was something Yeonjun had yet to learn about. Beomgyu had a natural aegyo to his personality, and it showed through even in their most intimate moments, and the whiplash was refreshing. The rapper was (positively) astonished, witnessing Beomgyu change up his charms like this, making the concept his. Still, he wondered why he’d been grouped up with the rest of Beomgyu’s fans, experiencing this sexy direction through a music video, instead of in real life. Yeonjun watched, mouth-watering, as Beomgyu swayed his body along with the pop beat, and it had him gripping at his knees a little too hard.

The choreography appeared to be a work of Beomgyu’s ultimate inspiration and role model, Lee Taemin. Yeonjun could easily see parts the senior musician could’ve come up for his boyfriend, body rolls and all. Yeonjun had known Beomgyu had reached out to the older male a month ago and knew that they had worked together on a song Beomgyu promised was Taemin’s. It had been a lie, but Yeonjun felt quite happy with this surprise.

(Yeonjun smiled as he went down the memory lane, remembering the time they had met during a business dinner. The rapper had just released his second EP, but the company had gathered big names to celebrate his highest charting yet, peaking at #3. Beomgyu had been in his pre-debut period still, and the younger had broken into real, joyful tears the moment Taemin called him over for a picture. It had happened due to Yeonjun’s big mouth outing Beomgyu’s undying love for their senior, but it had worked. The youngest smiled his brightest one yet, glued to Taemin’s arm, excited over this digital memento he’d treasure forever.

And that he did, as Beomgyu still had that picture as his phone wallpaper. Yeonjun couldn’t even get mad at him because he too had his photo with Ravi, Yeonjun’s biggest role model, as his wallpaper. They really were fans before they were artists.)

He mumbled a curse as the scenario changed, and then Beomgyu had dozens of dancers surround him. They rolled around on the floor, but Beomgyu made sure to steal the spotlight, making intense eye contact and hip thrusting into the camera shot. If it were anyone else, it might have looked a little silly, yet to Yeonjun and his southern parts, it had looked anything but. He knew that Beomgyu’s fans were eating this concept up, the likes bellow the video going up by the second, views frozen just shy of one million. His heart was having a hard time watching Beomgyu drop low, and it didn’t help that he slurred about ’getting it’, no matter how heavy Yeonjun’s cock had gotten. ****

Just earlier that evening, Beomgyu had been South Korea’s ultimate sweetheart, singing pop ballads about finding love in Autumn. Now… ****

Beomgyu was using his music to show everyone that desire could and should speak louder than a bubbly demeanor and a nice character. Yeonjun knew that it would get the singer’s supporters on their toes, the shift drastic but welcome, a sexy hit in the making. It had been a smart idea to switch up and bring forth a new facet of his talent, and Yeonjun felt proud yet played with at the same time.

Yeonjun couldn’t believe how far Beomgyu had gone to tease him, to open Yeonjun’s eyes to everything he was capable of becoming. Pushing and pulling like that was devious but exhilarating, and Beomgyu had been waiting for the right time to strike.

There were no mixed signals in this video. Beomgyu was using his (very, extremely profitable, fresh) sensuality to send a message to Yeonjun, and Yeonjun wasn’t dumb, nor blind. He must’ve giggled himself to death, preparing all this behind Yeonjun’s back, successfully keeping his new promotional cycle a secret from the man he fucking lived with.

He fought off a dirty smile, biting his lip. The scenes transitioned quickly to match the fast pacing, watching Beomgyu give his all as the final chorus approached. The words leaving his mouth were doing things to Yeonjun, and so was the way Beomgyu’s body moved to the music, dominating Yeonjun’s rational thoughts with ease.

Beomgyu was a man with a clear purpose, it seemed, but suddenly so was Yeonjun.

The rapper was fuming and proud by the time he rolled down to the lewd, praising comments below Beomgyu’s new music video, eye twitching helplessly. Fulfillment warmed his heart up at the younger’s success and fury twisted his insides. The visuals, the aesthetics, the lyrics, the deep bass… Everything was perfect, Beomgyu had chosen well his new concept. Yeonjun… Approved of it.

His fists balled up as they rested on his lap, his cheeks hot to the touch as he felt called out and turned on all at once. A mix of dark feelings simmered in his blood, swallowing with difficulty as he realized Beomgyu’s goals had been accomplished. He seethed as he pressed play once again, just to assure himself he hadn’t dreamed away this Beomgyu’s. He needed to see, one more time, Beomgyu using his artistic outlet to push Yeonjun’s buttons, hard enough to have the rapper snapping.

Yeonjun felt floored watching Beomgyu’s video the second time around, taking glances at his now hard cock. He hissed around a grunt as it jerked to Beomgyu’s smirk through the screen, the singer’s tongue enticingly licking the pink gloss off his lips. The heavy innuendo he picked up on just then had Yeonjun gathering his things as fast as he could, making a face at the way his pants felt too restricting. When the thought of Beomgyu waiting for him at his studio popped up, eager to learn about Yeonjun’s reaction to his new song, it only made him rush out of the door faster.

He wanted to show Beomgyu a new side of himself, too. It was only fair.

|◀︎ II ▶︎|

Had it been any other day, Yeonjun would’ve walked into Beomgyu’s practice room with a soft smile etched on his face and a promise of tasty dinner on his lips.

As it was, though, Yeonjun stormed into the sound-proof room, vacant of anything but the two of them, after running out of the elevator. He walked in on Beomgyu still practicing. The rapper could almost feel fire pinching at his skin, and not even Beomgyu’s startled yelp had him breaking into an endeared grin.

“You,” Yeonjun said lowly instead, marching up to the other with heavy steps, completely ignoring the music drowning out his stomping. The closer he got to Beomgyu, the more the other instinctively backed up, despite his knowing, twinkling eyes. The singer walked into the tall mirror behind his figure soon enough, and then Yeonjun had a sweaty, out of breath Beomgyu pinned against it. His thumbs dug into Beomgyu’s hips mercilessly, ears tuned to the way his boyfriend gasped excitedly at the touch. How infuriating.

Beomgyu’s blonde hair matted to his forehead, a result of hours upon hours of perfecting his performing skills. The way he wheezed for air as he looked up at Yeonjun had him erasing the distance between them with unmatched hurry.

Yeonjun dipped down, catching Beomgyu’s lips into a deep kiss, licking into the younger’s mouth as they both sighed in relief. Beomgyu tasted sweet and salty on Yeonjun’s tongue, his smaller body too hot under Yeonjun’s palms. It only made Yeonjun push up against him harder, pressing his hard-on into Beomgyu’s thigh with intent, hungry and breathless himself. The rapper swallowed down Beomgyu’s noises that managed to escape from their connected lips at his mild humping.

“Hyung,” purred a breathless Beomgyu, pulling away from Yeonjun’s kiss. The corners of his lips curled up amusedly, as the older male stared him down, body halting. Yeonjun didn’t even try to hide his anger, strong hands holding Beomgyu’s body still as he waited. “What’s wrong? Why do you look so pissed off? Did you—”

He unconsciously looked at the mirror behind them, curious at how it reflected his face. His blue hair somehow fit well his red face, nostrils flared. Beomgyu’s acting had brought out the sharpness of his eyes, and the rapper looked close to feral. Yeonjun wanted to swallow his boyfriend and his cockiness whole, but he appreciated how nice anger suited him.

“What did you think you’d accomplish writing a song like that, huh?” His voice was stern as he interrupted Beomgyu, ignoring the way the younger’s eyelashes fluttered at the snarl on his face. He knew he had played right into Beomgyu’s hands, and even so, he was mad enough to not care. “How did you think you’d make me feel writing about— U-Us, you, like that, huh? Ya—”

He gripped at Beomgyu’s hips harder, fighting to string words together. The heat rolling off Beomgyu was getting to him, adding to the one crackling inside him. His mind spiraled as Beomgyu played with his colored strands tentatively, almost sheepishly. Yeonjun kept holding onto him, hands wrapped around his body, hot and firm, even as Beomgyu gasped out a bait with difficulty.

“What even makes you think that song is for you, Yeonjun-hyung?” He teased, voice playing and deep. “I could be singing about anyone, baby, you’re not—”

It shouldn’t make Yeonjun angry and jealous, he knew that the other was bluffing for the hell of it. Beomgyu could be a brat sometimes, just to keep himself entertained, but Yeonjun wasn’t having it that night. He made sure to let Beomgyu know about those words that only stirred him up more.

He nosed down Beomgyu’s neck, sinking his teeth into his skin a beat later. He bit hard enough to draw a helpless cry from the other, the sting merciful compared to his rage as Beomgyu squirmed. The rapper grunted when he felt other weakly tugging on his hair in retaliation, but didn’t back off.

“Shut the fuck up, just shut up,” Yeonjun managed gruffly against Beomgyu’s jaw, licking over his goosebumps. “I’m mad as it is, and I’m not playing. Do you understand me, Beomgyu? Don’t provoke me any further or you might get it for real.”

A breathless chuckle left Beomgyu’s mouth at that.

“And what if I want to ’get it’, hyung? Nice pun, by the way,” a hand reached down and started touching Yeonjun’s boner. He gripped hard at the clothed, clear outline, fingers struggling to dip past the base of Yeonjun’s cock enough to touch his balls. His hand wasn’t small in the slightest, but Yeonjun’s body was able to make Beomgyu feel tinier than he was in reality. “You’re so nice and so damn dense at the same time, hyung… I thought that song would’ve been enough of a hint, seriously.”

Beomgyu’s pink, flushed face was the sight that greeted Yeonjun, as he reluctantly detached himself from the younger’s neck, feeling confused. The exasperated, tired tone in Beomgyu’s voice got Yeonjun’s attention the most.

“Huh? What hint?”

The younger huffed in response, eyes then looking anywhere but Yeonjun’s direction. Even his hands stilled on Yeonjun’s nape, gulping down the seconds Yeonjun spent waiting for an answer he didn’t know he needed until that very moment.

“I—I mean… Hyung… Well, um, I, I—”

“Just spill it, please!” It was hard for him to ignore the way Beomgyu stuttered over his words, and in all fairness, Yeonjun’s heart wanted to seize. The rapper watched as Beomgyu’s cheeks tinted way past exhaustion, his lips unconsciously puckering into a pout. Waiting for the younger and not knowing what he was waiting for was a sure proof method to shorten Yeonjun’s lifespan. He took matters into his hands, quite in the literal sense.

Yeonjun wasted no seconds, one of his hands tilting the younger’s chin up, forcing an eye contact that felt loaded and deep. He peered into Beomgyu’s dark, conflicted orbs, not knowing what to feel. Beomgyu whimpered brokenly at the intimacy, impossibly red all over, from ears to collarbones. Yeonjun then prompted the younger yet again with a low hum that sounded desperate even to him.

“H-Hyung, if you want an answer then p-please stop tightening up your hold on me b-because it’s—”

“Am I hurting you?” Beomgyu’s words had Yeonjun quickly easing up his grip, breath stuck on his throat. “Sorry—“

Beomgyu shook his head, a weak smile on his blushing face. He ran a quivering hand through Yeonjun’s dyed hair, visibly gathering his thoughts.

”You’re distracting me, actually, let up for a sec,” he asked. And instead of pushing the rapper away, he hooked his arms over Yeonjun’s shoulders at once, bringing the older male closer than before.

With lidded eyes and biting back a confused groan, Yeonjun complied stiffly to Beomgyu’s contrasting moves. He felt the younger’s heartbeat in time with his through their t-shirts as they embraced, their crotches rubbing together. He held Beomgyu’s trembling body, surprised coloring his face when he felt the other’s hard cock made contact with his.

They faced each other. A heavy second passed.

“I enjoy pushing you over the edge, a little? Sometimes?” Beomgyu mumbled, uncertain eyes searching for Yeonjun’s. It had been a while since Yeonjun had last seen that look on the singer, normally so brazen and bright. “Hyung, you look so fucking hot every time I manage to get under your skin. For real, um, y-you get so rough with me, like you just want to eat me up… The thrill is a-addicting, and I, sorry— I just— H-Horny?”

Yeonjun blankly stared into Beomgyu’s inquiring gaze, his brain (and cock) digesting the younger’s muddled confession. It wasn’t as bad as he had grown to expect, so his heart calmed down for a total of five seconds. Then, the cold realization that followed had the rapper clicking his tongue, forehead dropping onto Beomgyu’s shoulder as he murmured a curse.

“You little fucker.”

The weight of his arms on Yeonjun disappeared, as he called him with a wavering voice. “H-Hyung? Are you m-mad at—”

In response, Yeonjun brought his hands up to Beomgyu’s waist, grip unforgivingly tight. He didn’t even marvel at how small Beomgyu felt within his hold.

“I should’ve known, I’m seriously so stupid…” Yeonjun started, voice rumbling deep. “How you kept sending extremely inappropriate pictures the day I was stuck in the studio recording for a featuring, or how you emailed me that audio of you having fun in the shower— Or just yesterday when you got me all up and ready for a blowjob just seconds before you had a sudden change of heart and went to boil water for ramen instead—”

The younger fisted his hair, forcefully bringing Yeonjun’s face up and cutting his rambling off. He gasped against the rapper’s lips. “That was so mortifying to confess out loud, holy shit. Hyung, please use your brain more often, okay?” Beomgyu said in a whisper.

His cheery music still blasted through the room, but at that moment, Yeonjun was too busy reaching for his boyfriend’s ass. He could barely focus on the eternal loop of Beomgyu’s singing.

“And the list goes on… Ah, you really are something else. Being a mischievous brat just so I can put you in your place… But not only that, no,” Yeonjun shook his head, licking his lips menacingly. “You also have your ass plugged up right now, for me. You’re so easy to read, how did I ever oversee your plans?” ****

His hands grabbed just bellow the younger’s buttocks, lifting Beomgyu from the wooden floor and up against the mirror. The younger broke into a startled moan. “H-Hyung—” ****

“Beomgyu-ya, did you expect me to fuck you just because your teasing was a little extra today?” He frowned, body contradicting his nonchalant words as he glued his heaving chest to Beomgyu’s. “Brat,” the rapper spat. Beomgyu’s fingers went back to playing with Yeonjun’s blue strands, lower lip between his teeth. “You’re so desperate for my cock… Maybe I should spank you instead of letting you have it, you sure as hell don’t deserve to be fucked right now. Your plug should be enough to keep you full.”

That had Beomgyu whining, a brat quality carrying in his voice, wrapping his legs comfortably around the taller’s midsection. “No! No, please, I—“ And then, a timid question. “Um, how did you even realize I have a plug in my ass, hyung?”

Yeonjun smiled. “I know you inside out, don’t I?” His hands were starting to feel crampy already, and he knew he could only withstand Beomgyu’s weight for a little longer. The blood rushing to his cock wasn’t making his arms feel any stronger, either. “As soon as I walked into this room I noticed your hips swaying the way they do when you’re horny, so I connected the dots.”

“Oh… Then we—”

“Shush, I’m not done talking,” he said, lips fast against Beomgyu’s ear, warm breath against the shell. “Part of me really wants to keep you on the brink of… Whatever this is, because I honestly hate rewarding your bad behavior but… I kind of want to make sure you never forget how it’s like to make me continuously feel like a fool.”

His mouth moved down so he could suckle on the skin of Beomgyu’s throat and have it blossom into purple splotches of loving. Yeonjun’s eyes fluttered shut as his boyfriend managed to twist fingers into his hair, moaning as he felt nails scratching his scalp. He flicked his tongue over the teeth mark that now marred Beomgyu’s jaw. The younger panted over his head.

He knew he belonged in Beomgyu’s arms, sighing into the fresh hickeys as Beomgyu caressed his nape following a sharp tug. “Hyung, I’m so—”

“That’s it,” Yeonjun grunted, helping the other back on his feet. He took a step back, rubbing over his strained arm muscles with a pained grin on his face. Beomgyu wasn’t heavy, he just wasn’t strong enough.

Beomgyu watched on, confused and a little offended. “What— Are you serious?”

“What do you mean, baby?” The rapper asked in turn, voice sharp and taunting. He quickly walked over to grab a thin mat used for stretching, planning on using it for something else at that moment. He placed it next to Beomgyu’s standing body before the younger was even able to question him further. “I’m not quite done with you yet if you’re wondering.”

The older male mentioned toward the mat, grinning up as Beomgyu approached it tentatively.

“Wait, hold on,” Yeonjun said suddenly and his boyfriend stopped, big, round eyes looking at him. “Can you turn off the music, though? I love you but I can do without— You get it, don’t you?”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes, doing as he was told. Silence followed the pressing of some buttons on the speaker’s remote, the quietness of the night settling over them like a blanket. It felt jarring to hear Beomgyu’s sharp breathing suddenly, but their desire was deafening.

Not long after, Yeonjun had Beomgyu on top of the thin cushioning, and the only item missing from his practicing outfit was his shoes. “Just hurry up, hyung.”

Yeonjun cooed, cocking his head as he kneeled between Beomgyu’s legs, prying them apart and keeping them that way with ease. He could see Beomgyu’s bulge through his pants. “I don’t think you’re in the position to tell me what to do, baby. I’m still mad, even if I don’t look like it.”

Though he pitied the younger a second later. Yeonjun tugged the other’s pants and boxers off with Beomgyu’s help, flinging it over his shoulder to admire the pretty lines of Beomgyu’s body. He licked his lips as Beomgyu’s cock sprung up freely, swollen and hard. The path to the singer’s hole was free as well, and Yeonjun watched with interest as it clenched ever so often around the steel plug buried inside. It looked comfortable and slick, yet not overly so. That plug had been in there for a while, but Yeonjun chose to be extra mean as a form of punishment.

He ignored Beomgyu’s arousal altogether, trailing his hands up and around Beomgyu’s navel. It felt cruel, the tips of his fingers playing just above Beomgyu’s hard, aching cock, nearing but never quite. His boyfriend shook under his teasing ministrations, the sounds of his cries muffled as he bit his lip. Yeonjun tried to rein his lust in, his cock heavy and throbbing in anticipation as well.

“You’re using the biggest one we have,” Yeonjun commented absent-mindedly, knowing he sounded gruntled. His body wasn’t faring any better at this dragging out, but Beomgyu’s sweet whines sounded heavenly enough to make Yeonjun keep pushing them both.

Beomgyu desperately nodded his head, holding back a scream as Yeonjun then tightly closed his fist around his cock. The taller male pumped it once, twice, thumbing at the tip collecting pre-come, chasing the ridges down his shaft, no pattern whatsoever. The younger managed to grab ahold of Yeonjun’s shoulder seconds later with difficulty, seeking for something to hold onto. The contact was enough to get Yeonjun bending over, and Beomgyu knotted his fingers into Yeonjun’s blue hair at the new proximity, panting hard.

“Pretty, so pretty,” Yeonjun praised, watching Beomgyu’s blush turn more intense at his words. He gripped hard at the base of his cock, taking in the high and desperate moaning, delighted at the way Beomgyu arched his back. “Wanna keep you like this, baby. So close and yet so far… Sound fun?”

The younger whined a denial, his gasping breath letting Yeonjun know Beomgyu could barely utter words. He had finally touched Beomgyu, but it seemed that the other was already at his limit. It made him chuckle as he eyed the other closely, paying attention to the way Beomgyu’s body reacted. Yeonjun was horny but never too far into that mindset to neglect Beomgyu’s health or safety.

Yeonjun’s free hand traveled down, grabbing ahold of the plug snug inside Beomgyu’s ass. He twisted it around before pulling it out clean, cock hurting as Beomgyu wailed at his pretend carelessness. The rapper inspected the area after setting the toy aside, gathering the excess of lube surrounding the pucker with his fingers. He prodded it tenderly before sliding two fingers into Beomgyu’s hole and acknowledged the stretch. The rapper deemed it okay as he shoved then three fingers, set on opening Beomgyu up even more for his cock. All the while, his boyfriend sang his praises with his eyes tightly shut, and Yeonjun couldn’t stop pride from going straight to his cock.

“Is this nearly enough for someone as dirty as you?” He mocked as Beomgyu whimpered at his touch, choking on a groan the moment he touched his prostate dead-on with his fingertips. “Don’t you want my cock? Are my fingers doing just the job?”

“M-More, Jun-ie,” Beomgyu shook his head as he begged, clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides. His legs quivered and his cock jerked helplessly within Yeonjun’s hold as he played with his ass. “I need you, hyung.”

The rapper hummed, toying with Beomgyu’s patience under the pretense of working him open, thumbing at his rim delicately. Yeonjun settled on top of the mat after a while, and the rough texture of his pants against Beomgyu’s thighs had the younger male crying out.

“Pants, hyung, don’t wanna chafe…” He whined, placing a hand over Yeonjun’s to get his attention. The burn that came with that kind of friction wasn’t on Yeonjun’s list, after all.

He reluctantly let go of Beomgyu to undress, ridding himself of everything but his shirt, matching his lover. Beomgyu watched him from below, eyes dazed and dark.

The moment Yeonjun gripped at his hard cock relief washed over him, to be expected after neglecting himself for so long. His strokes were fast and methodic, enough to spread his pre-come all over his shaft before resuming his work on Beomgyu. He dropped to the floor, getting his hands around Beomgyu’s hips once again. Yeonjun smiled as Beomgyu easily hooked his legs around his waist, as eager as he himself felt. Then the rapper lined his cock up, aware that his knees would hurt in the morning, but he didn’t dwell on any of that, his eyes catching sight of them in the mirror.

A moan left his mouth as he saw, for the first time, their naked bodies intertwined so obscenely together. It was something else to witness that, as until that very second he’d been lost in Beomgyu and his reactions, but then he was lost in their reflection.

The light was harsh, and sweat gathered over their skin even as the air conditioner rumbled quietly. A blush traveled up his face when he noticed his cock close to Beomgyu’s ass. Yeonjun felt embarrassed seeing that —them—, but also weirdly turned on. He took a good look at himself, licking his lips and shaking his head, watching Beomgyu’s legs go on as they caged him in. His blue hair fell over his eyes in a way that had him squaring his shoulders, puffing his chest.

“How about you watch yourself as I wreck you, baby?” Yeonjun inquired, jerking his chin to their left, and the mirror stared back at them. He observed the moment Beomgyu’s blown eyes focused on their graphic and intimate reflection. The younger gasped in shock, reaching out to touch the cold surface with shaky fingers. He looked mesmerized and his cock visibly twitched as he took the sight in. “It would be hot, right? Seeing yourself lose it to my cock like that…”

Beomgyu moaned loudly, and Yeonjun smirked as the younger took in the vivid bruises painting along his neck through the mirror. His breathing picked up, aroused past his lips, and the singer’s chest strained under his shirt. Yeonjun couldn’t hold back any longer.

He faced Beomgyu’s body before thrusting into the younger at once.

“Ah,” Yeonjun hissed, sweat dripping from his forehead. Beomgyu’s insides were hot, and it tightened around him in shock at the sharp intrusion. “There we go, baby.”

Gasping, the younger sobbed out a plea. “Hyung,” he said while Yeonjun stilled balls deep, grimace on his face as Beomgyu’s heat enveloped him.

“You good, love?” Yeonjun murmured, forcing himself to not move too much. The younger’s tongue poked out to lick at his fingers when he started mapping out Beomgyu’s lips, the touch grounding them both. He waited for the other’s approval patiently.

Yeonjun felt so much love for the singer looking up at him with endearment in his eyes. It almost made Yeonjun give in and just sweetly make love to Beomgyu for owning Yeonjun’s heart.

The keyword being almost.

He cleared his throat, smirking down at Beomgyu. He noticed the other growing more comfortable as the seconds passed, and the rapper stopped fighting his desire as hard. Yeonjun dug his thumbs into the younger’s hipbones, wanting to hear Beomgyu’s sharp intake of breath. “You are taking me so well, baby. Just a little more, hm?”

“Duckface,” Beomgyu whispered moments later, and a chuckle escaped Yeonjun despite himself. Beomgyu would always be Beomgyu no matter the setting, and his heart did a somersault. “I’m ready.”

Tormenting Beomgyu with shallow thrusts was the first thing Yeonjun settled on after getting the green light. He was amused by younger’s growing impatience, and he tightened his legs around Yeonjun for some sort of leverage. Beomgyu seemed to go back to his senses enough to snap and whine at the rapper, but while it was fun to tease him, Yeonjun wanted more action himself.

The rapper bent over with a grunt, his cock deep into Beomgyu for a still second. Yeonjun let Beomgyu surrounding him with his heat as he breathed harshly into the skin of his neck. He planted a kiss there, dragging out the moment. Then his mouth traveled closer to Beomgyu’s, pressing his lips against the corner of his grimace. ****

“Just come on, hyung! Fuck—”

“Brat,” Yeonjun smiled, calm, but his tone was chiding. Beomgyu trembled helplessly, fingers tangling into Yeonjun’s hair. He kept them still through his blue strands until the other started to work up a rhythm that had them both seeing stars. ****

Yeonjun kissed down Beomgyu’s jawline, mouthing over the fresh marks that littered across the area. His teeth sank back in as he grunted, digging into the soft skin, Beomgyu’s strangled whimpers going straight into his ear. He enjoyed being the one turning the other into a whiny puddle of lust, so pliant and loud. The rapper could feel Beomgyu’s cock bobbing, forgotten and neglected, in time with his thrusts.

He traced over the shape of his teeth, the indents shallow and deep at once. He sucked over it, applying enough pressure to break the skin, one more to his collection. Yeonjun knew that the other was going to complain come tomorrow, but he wanted to be selfish for once. Taking a page out of Beomgyu’s book was something that seemed fun at the time, and Yeonjun could definitely find joy in pushing Beomgyu’s buttons. Two could play the game.

The pads of Beomgyu fingers reached Yeonjun’s back, and the younger dug into the flesh with a cry, nails scratching about as he moaned. Yeonjun fought against the white fever coursing through his veins and shut his eyes, listening to Beomgyu’s noises of satisfaction.

“We l-look good,” Beomgyu stuttered out suddenly, his voice breaking around his whining. Yeonjun opened his eyes and turned to the mirror, finding Beomgyu’s gaze.

It really was something else. Their cheeks matched in redness, and their hair was ruined, glued to their sweaty skin. Yeonjun noticed his swollen lips, and his angry, furrowed eyebrows. Watching himself made him feel hot, and then his eyes focused on Beomgyu. His Beomgyu who touched the mirror with a trembling hand, looking far gone, writhing under Yeonjun’s broader body. ****

His pacing got too fast soon, and Yeonjun scrunched his face as his thighs ached, muscles throbbing as he yearned for their high. He leaned up, panting against the younger’s mouth. Beomgyu cupped his cheeks, capturing his lips into a wet kiss that had Yeonjun’s body moving in tight waves, sliding in and out like a madman. ****

Yeonjun paid attention to how ruined the younger sounded as he squirmed in pleasure, turning to the mirror to see everything better. He slowed down once again, just so Beomgyu could get his just deserts after being a brat, and the younger sobbed brokenly. Beomgyu’s overwhelmed state only made Yeonjun want to drag this out even further, and he kept throwing them for a loop with his thrusts. His stare was fixed at their reflection. ****

“Your next song should be about h-how I’m the best you’ve ever had, huh, baby?” His hips snapped back into action, hard and fast then not at all. The sound of slapping skin was deafening. “Maybe a-about my big cock…” ****

“As—” The younger’s sentence got cut off by a sharp, high cry. Yeonjun plunged deep into the younger, pounding in harder than before. He gritted his teeth as he picked the pace, a man with a purpose: breaking his lover apart. Beomgyu was a mess of moans, and it only fueled Yeonjun to keep going. As he propelled inside Beomgyu, intense heat spread over his body. It saturated all his other senses, and at this point, he couldn’t stop himself from just using Beomgyu up. ****

He was deep into his need of making Beomgyu sob with desire, all rational thought lost to lust.

The rapper screwed Beomgyu with renewed force, eyes zeroing on the younger’s open mouth in the mirror, slack around his screams of pleasure. Yeonjun watched as Beomgyu’s body twitched, his ignored cock looking painfully hard. The remaining of his simmering rage flowed out as Yeonjun sneered at Beomgyu, hoisting his hips up further. ****

With his chest rising up and down, Yeonjun chased more of Beomgyu’s low, vulnerable tone reserved for their intimate moments only. He shivered, the smooth slide of his palm over Beomgyu’s body, redirecting the singer’s attention toward his own hard-on.

“Oh, p-please, yes!” And Beomgyu broke into an obscenely loud moan. Yeonjun messily spat onto his palm, his touch firm and warm around the singer’s swollen cock. His dedicated, rough strokes had the younger shouting in ecstasy, fingers pulling on his own hair as Yeonjun timed it to his powerful thrusts. ****

Watching Beomgyu squirm and whine had Yeonjun biting into his cheek until he tasted blood. He was still so hungry for him, wanting to get Beomgyu to look this fucked out every single moment.

The singer reached new heights soon enough, his back arching as the rapper’s grip around him became tighter and tighter. He wailed as his passion spilled into Yeonjun’s fist, body shaking with the aftershocks. Making his lover succumb to his touch made Yeonjun stumble into his orgasm a heartbeat later, his heavy, warm come filling Beomgyu’s hole to the brim. The edges of Yeonjun’s vision got wonky as he worked his cock in and out of Beomgyu’s hole, moving until neither of them could handle the sensitivity. He moaned for the last time, body flush against Beomgyu’s as they lived out what remained of their pleasure. ****

All they could hear was the sound of their panting, the smell of sex filling the empty practice room, and their bodies shook minutely. The blue-haired male kept his soft cock inside Beomgyu, regaining his breath, and then didn’t. Beomgyu clenched around him once, a drunk giggle leaving his mouth at Yeonjun’s grimace. His eyes then traveled down.

Yeonjun couldn’t look away from his come oozing from Beomgyu’s used hole. It was a pretty sight, one that had his chest filling with pride. He managed to get his hand on the discarded butt plug from earlier.

“I won’t play nice, hyung,” Beomgyu promised, clumsy fingers wiping the wetness around his cheeks and eyes. His words were as loud as a whisper into the night.

He wanted to ask the younger if he ever did, but instead mumbled a tired, “Love you, too, brat.”

Yeonjun trapped his pleasure inside Beomgyu as he thrust the plug back in, licking his palm clean at the same time. Beomgyu chocked on a whine.

Good times loomed ahead of them.


End file.
